New Beginning
by OnthaEdge487
Summary: Amy just moved to Salem, Mass, thanks to here good for nothing Stepfather. What surprises will this new place have in store for her? Who or *what* will she meet? Matt/Amy Plz R&R!


New Beginning  
  
By: OnthaEdge487  
  
Rating: Pg-13 . . . for now. *evil grin*  
  
Content: Language? Yup. Puppy Love and warm fuzzies?  
Maybe. Scariness? Probably not, lol. Violence? Not sure  
yet . . . but they'll probably be bloodshed of some kind .  
. . hehe.  
  
Summary: Uh . . . yea. Amy just moved to Salem,  
Massachusetts, thanks to here good for nothing Stepfather.  
What surprises will this new place have in store for her?  
Who or what will she meet? This is a really sad attempt at  
a supernatural/horror fic mixed with teen life. Most  
likely a Matt/Amy fic as well . . .don't know yet  
. . . depends on the reviews . . .*wink wink, nudge  
nudge* I guarantee it won't be that scary, creepy maybe,  
but that's what I'm going for . . . more mystery and  
creepiness rather than horror.  
  
Disclaimer: Since when have I ever owned ANYONE in WWE?  
That doesn't mean I won't sure as hell try. Hehehe, you  
just wait . . . they'll MINE soon enough. *cackles evilly*  
  
Characters: Amy Dumas (Lita), Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy  
  
Appearances by: Jay Reso (Christian), Adam Copeland  
(Edge), Shane Helms (Hurricane), and Shannon Moore, Trish  
Stratus, Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, and Gilbert  
Hardy (they *may possibly* be in later chapters . . . if I  
decide to continue)  
  
A/N~ Okay, as usual, I've got a few things to say. First  
of all, I'll admit it, I'm not the best writer in the  
world, and I hope to improve in the future. Secondly, and  
most importantly, this is my FIRST supernatural/mystery/  
horror/high school fic. So please don't get pissed if it  
comes out terrible, or if I don't finish it. I'm  
apologizing right now for its downright suckiness. Hell, I  
don't even have a plot figured out yet. Oh well, I'll do  
that as I go along . . .  
  
A/N2~ If anyone has a better name for the title then  
write it in your review. This was all I could think of, I  
know it doesn't really go that well with the fic, so I  
apologize. I'd also just like to make a note that I'm not  
using the real names of Amy's family for purposes of the  
fic. I just made up random people. Also, the ages of the  
Superstars are kind of off, but it's only for the purpose  
of the fic. Expect this fic to be weird, that's all I  
gotta say, hehe. Read on people!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
Finally, they were there. After the excruciatingly long trip, and the agonizing hours in the car, they made it to Salem, Massachusetts. Amy herself could not wait to hop out of the car and stretch out her legs. Being in a cramped space for two days straight was not how she had wanted to be spending her February vacation. For the first time in her life she thanked the heavens that Tim and her mother drove like maniacs. Shifting her weight around in the less than spacious car, Amy was now positive her foot had fallen asleep, and she knew that if she did not get to a bathroom soon, there was going to be trouble. "Do these people believe in pit stops?" She thought angrily, as she increasingly fidgeted in her seat.  
  
As they turned the corner into a fairly nice neighbor hood, Amy's mother, Donna, turned to her two children, who were seated, sour faced, in the backseat of their mini-van. "We're just about there kids; it's just down the block from here. Oh, I just can't wait; I'm so excited to see our new home! Tim said the house is huge, isn't it Timmy bear?" Amy glanced at her older brother John, and rolled her eyes. It had been a hard move for the entire family, but it was unavoidable. Tim Sullivan, Amy's stepfather, had gotten transferred to Salem, from Fort Lauderdale, Florida. Personally, Amy had wished that he would have just gone alone, but no, he had to bring his entire 'family'. "Ha, family, that's a good one. If only . . ." Amy grumbled sourly.  
  
"Um . . . Pookiebear? Is this it?" There was a bit of uncertainty in Donna Dumas's voice, as the car began to come to a rolling stop in front of an ancient, yet enormous house, with a large steel gate. Tim, who was at the wheel, glanced at the map Donna was gripping tightly. As the car approached, the gate opened, allowing them entrance. Once they had entered, the gate immediately swung shut again.  
  
"Huh, I guess the gate's sensor activated or something. Yea, we're here. Everyone out." He demanded, and with a click, he unlocked the car. Amy, who had been listening to the angry music of Papa Roach on her headphones, bobbing her head slightly to the blasting music, had not cared to look up at the disaster that was to be their new home. "Amy, shut that crap off, and help us get all this stuff out of the car." Tim growled, his patience numbered. With a glare, Amy turned off her CD player, and slowly got out of the van. "A little faster please." Tim said sternly, lugging a heavy suitcase out from the trunk, and giving it to John. Amy looked at the open door of the house, not caring to look at the exterior, and began to bolt for it. She had not forgotten about her overly filled bladder, and wasn't about to. "Where do you think you're going Amy? I thought I made it clear that the entire family was bringing in our baggage?"  
  
"Don't get your underwear in a twist Tim. I'll help right after I go to the bathroom; I've been dying to go all day!"  
  
"Uh uh, I don't think so. Get back here right now, or you're punished for a month. We're getting this done now. You've waited hours to go to the bathroom; you can wait a few more measly minutes." With that, Amy stomped back to the car, glaring daggers at her 'loving' stepfather.  
  
"Now, here you go little lady. Oh, and take that one to. And come back to get that one over there! And hurry up; I don't have all day Amy!" Tim yelled, pointing out various bags for Amy to carry as she began her way up the long walk to their new home.  
  
It was then that she actually got a good glimpse at it. The entire exterior was brick, covered in vines, and a few of the windows were shattered. It looked as if it were hundreds of years old, and hadn't been kept up to date or cleaned since. Nevertheless, it was extremely large, even for a family of four. It looked like one of those haunted mansions Amy had seen on TV, when she was watching 'Real Ghost Stories'. Or, even more like the one in the movie 'The Others' with Nicole Kidman. She was really into the supernatural, always had been. Finally, Amy made it to the door with the luggage, and dragged it into the foyer. Her mother was doing some exploring of the house, trying to get the feel of where everything is. Amy noticed how truly ancient the house looked, even from the more modernized inside.  
  
"Amy, get your lazy ass out here! We gotta get all this crap in the house, you think I'm gonna sit our here all freaking day?" Tim's piercing shouts brought Amy back to the real world, and she hustled back outside. After another fifteen minutes, the car was unpacked of all the necessary items. The U-haul hadn't got there yet, so they could have some down time. Amy quickly began searching around the extremely dusty house for a bathroom.  
  
"Isn't this wonderful, honey?" Amy's mother asked, grabbing her hand, and squeezing it tightly. "It has such a late 1800's look to it . . . and I never would have dreamed we could afford a house so large. It has 24 rooms, can you believe that! Some of them already came furnished with antiques, isn't that great?" Donna Sullivan spoke enthusiastically, more to herself than to her daughter. "Oh I know just were to put the China Cabinet!" She rattled on, oblivious to the somber look on her daughter's face as Amy walked away in search of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh yea, this is gonna be just great. I'm loving it already. Now damn it, where's the bathroom in this oversized shack?" Amy mumbled, climbing up a pair of creaking stairs, and turning into an old and dusty hallway. "Damn, have these people ever heard of cleaning? A vacuum isn't THAT much money . . . geez. Where the hell is the light up here anyways . . .?" Amy's eyes began searching the walls for a light switch, and finally she came across one. "Well at least that's progress. What the . . ." As she continued down the hallway, she heard a strange noise, yet it seemed rather familiar. She was attempting to keep calm, considering she was in a strange house, that's most likely been around before her great grandparents were born. She drew closer to the noise, and realized it was coming from behind a door, with light spilling out of it. "Who . . . who's there?"  
  
Upon hearing the noise up close, she new exactly what it was. "Tim, is that you? Why the hell are you shaving now? We just got here . . . and I gotta use the bathroom!" Amy inwardly let out a sigh of relief. Although she wouldn't admit it to herself, this house gave her the creeps.  
  
"I couldn't not shave. I need to feel clean. And in a few minutes I'm gonna use the can, then shower. You're gonna have to wait Ames. I've been driving all day, I think I'm entitled to feel clean don't you?" Amy's eyes flashed with anger. She detested the fact that he called her Ames, it was something Amy only let the people closest to her use. And he did it again. He always did this to her, changing her words around, making her sound like the bad guy in the conversation. And he had specifically known she had had to use the bathroom, he had done this on purpose, she just knew it.  
  
"Are there any more bathrooms in this place?" Amy asked impatiently, through the door.  
  
Tim's voice was impatient, as if it was a crime for her to ask him something as stupid as that. "What do you think Amy? This house was made in the early 1800's; they didn't have more than one bathroom. Or at least the architect of this house didn't make more than one. Like I said, you'll have to wait. I'll only be about an hour or so. You think you can do that, or is that too hard for you?" Tim said obnoxiously, and Amy could tell, although the closed door separated them, that he had that annoying smirk on his face, as he always seemed to.  
  
Amy stalked off angrily, running down the old wooden stairs with intense speed. In her fury, she ran into her brother, almost knocking him off his feet. "Whoa Ames, where ya goin' so fast? Where's the fire?" "The fire's gonna be on this place in a minute, if I don't find a fucking bathroom!" Amy spat, still thinking of Tim, pompously shaving that revolting face of his. She accepted the hand that was extended to her, and slowly got up. "Thanks Jon. I gotta run.  
  
"Where the hells are you going Ames, we just got here." Her brother curiously inquired, giving Amy a strange look.  
  
"I gotta find a bathroom! I don't care where it is, as long as I go, damn it. I'm not about to ruin these pants, they're my favorite!" Amy practically shouted, gesturing down to a black pair of baggy Kikgirl cargo Capris, with pink stitching. This cause Jon to chuckle a bit, thinking of what lengths Amy might go, all so she could go to the bathroom.  
  
"Well, what are you wasting your time here for? Run Amy, ruuuuuun!" Jon gave her a slight push out the door, as she took his advice and began to sprint down the extremely long drive. Soon, she was at the gate, and took no notice that it was already open. There weren't many house in here neighborhood, and each house was a considerable distance apart. She spied the closest house, which was across the street, a little ways away, and began to run over. Within a minute she was at the door, ringing the door bell. Taking in her surroundings for the first time, Amy realized how very different this house was from the one her family just purchased. It was like a normal home, completely modern, of a considerable size, but quite humble all the same.  
  
"Um . . . hello?" Amy looked up to see a pair of bright green eyes staring at her uncertainly. "Look, whatever you're selling, we don't want any." And with that, the door began to slam in her face.  
  
"Wait!" With quick reflexes, Amy stopped the door before it could completely shut. "I'm not selling anything . . . I just came to ask if I could use your bathroom." The person in front of her looked on quite surprised, and was about to respond as someone came down from the stairs right next to the foyer.  
  
"Jeff, what's going on?" His rich southern accent caught Amy's attention, as she looked up into the deep brown eyes of Matt Hardy. She could feel a slight blush creeping over her cheeks. 'God, this is so fucking embarrassing! Asking to use a stranger's bathroom . . . and a hot stranger's bathroom, at that! Figures, just my luck. I swear I'll get Tim for this.' She thought, her eyes filling with rage.  
  
"Ah really don't know Matt. This girl just knocked on the door asking to use our bathroom." Jeff replied, scratching his head, somewhat befuddled by the situation. "And you let her stand here all this time! Don't mind my brother, he gets confused sometimes. Go right ahead, it's upstairs, the first door on your left." Matt said, shooting his brother a glare.  
  
"Um, thanks." Amy attempted a weak smile, and with one last look at the brothers ran quickly up the stairs.  
  
"Did she tell you her name, Jeffro?" Matt asked, leaning against the railing of the stairs. Jeff scratched his head, as if it would help him remember.  
  
"Don't think so. You interrupted us anyways. We'll just have to get all her info when she comes back . . . I mean we did let her use are bathroom and all . . ." Jeff smirked, wondering the same thing his brother was. Who was this mystery girl?  
  
"She sure is different looking from the girls here. You wouldn't see Steph or Trish wearing something like that would ya?" Matt pondered, commenting on Amy's choice of style.  
  
"Is different a BAD thing, brother dearest?" Jeff questioned, getting the slightest bit defensive. Jeff had learned over the past few years that he was anything but normal, and he considered that to be a good, healthy quality that he had. He brushed a wisp of blue-green hair out of his eyes waiting for a reply from his brother.  
  
"Nah, I don't think it's a bad thing at all. It's a change from the usual . . ." Matt trailed off, as he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"What's a change from the usual?" Amy asked, coming down from the stairs. "Oh, sorry, I can be kinda nosey. Thanks so much for letting me use your bathroom, as weird as it sounds. We just moved in across the street, and there's only one bathroom, and well it was in use . . . and well I've had to go all day . . . and um, thanks again. I think I should go now . . ." Amy rambled on, feeling very awkward.  
  
Matt and Jeff glanced at each other, both smirking slightly. "Nah, don't leave yet. At least not until you tell us your name. I'm Matt Hardy by the way, and this is my 'lil bro Jeff." Matt said, gesturing from himself, to his blue haired brother.  
  
"Oh . . . Um, I'm Amy, Amy Dumas. I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I tend to be forgetful." Amy said blushing a bit. 'How stupid can I be?! I better get out of here fast before I make an even bigger foul out of myself!' Amy thought, and slowly backed up to the door. "I really should-- ---"  
  
"Wait . . . did you say that you just moved in across the street?" Jeff asked suddenly. Matt let out a slight gasp, as Jeff nervously glanced at Matt.  
  
"Well, yeah. Why? I, it's a dump right? Blame that on my step dad . . ." Amy trailed off, having a feeling this wasn't about the condition of the house it self. "Guys . . . w-what are you talking about?" Amy wasn't sure she really wanted to know, as her new house already gave her the spooks.  
  
"Well, there's this----" Matt quickly covered his brother's mouth with his hand.  
  
"It's nothing Amy. It's just . . . a huge house that's all. You guys must be rich or something?" Matt quickly covered, and snuck a admonishing glance at Jeff.  
  
"Nope, we just had to move cause of my stupid ass step father. He got transferred. So, how old are you guys? Maybe I'll see you around my new school?" Amy asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'm fourteen, and Matt's seventeen. We both go to Linkin Park High . . . I'm only a lowly freshman though." Jeff answered, as Matt nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, cool. I'm a junior . . . should be a fun year." Amy replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey! Matt's a junior too! Maybe you guys could get together, ya know be like 'study buddies'." Jeff said smirking. Matt elbowed Jeff in the stomach, yet again glaring at this little brother. Amy chuckled a little, although a faint blush was apparent on her cheeks. Jeff could tell that Matt was attracted to Amy, but then again, Matt was attracted to every girl. He just loved girls in general, a real ladies man. But for some reason, even after only a few minutes of meeting her, Jeff could feel that this girl was perfect for Matt. A perfect match. Now it was his job to make them both see that . . .  
  
"Well, I really should be getting home. It's almost dark . . . I don't really like walking alone in the dark. And I think the U-haul go here. I don't want my step dad to have a cow. I'll um . . . see you guys later?" Amy said, reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"Wait, I'll walk ya. Don't want you walking home in the dark if it scares ya." Matt offered, opening the door for Amy and grabbing his jacket. Jeff rolled his eyes. 'There he goes again, laying on the charm.' Jeff thought, as he went into the living room to watch some T.V.  
  
"Woooohoooo, Raw's gonna be on soon!" Jeff exclaimed, looking at the clock on the VCR. "Hope Matt's back in time . . . he gets real pissed when he misses it. Oh well." Jeff said, shrugging, and settling on some cartoons until it was time to watch wrestling.  
  
Suddenly it had gotten extremely cold outside. Early that day it had oddly been warm, the sun shining, which was unusual for a day in February, especially in Salem of all places. The Hardy's home was not directly across the street from Amy's home, it was slightly down the street, and so it would take Matt and Amy a few minutes to get there, especially in the wind that had recently developed.  
  
"Damn, when did it get so cold? I hate the cold . . . but then again I don't know much about it." Amy said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Why's that?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, we moved from Florida. Man, it was so nice there. So warm . . . no frost or snow like here." Amy said, shivering slightly.  
  
"Oh here! You must be freezing!" Matt quickly gave Amy his football jacket. Matt then noticed that Amy was only wearing a pair of Capris along with a pink tank top and over it a pink fishnet shirt. "Thanks, but you don't have to." Amy said, attempting to Matt the jacket back. "I mean I'm almost home and all . . ."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. Keep it until tomorrow. You never know, those old house do tend to get drafty. And damn, how could you stand this weather wearing that?" Matt replied, as they approached the gate of Amy's new house. As the sun set and sky was of a purple red color, it gave the house quite an eerie look to it.  
  
"Thanks. I don't know, this is really all I have. I don't have much winter clothes, so until I go shopping I guess I'll have to get used to it." Amy shrugged, as they stopped directly in front of the gate. Amy looked up at it expectantly, waiting for it to open. "What the hell . . . why isn't it opening? Stupid sensors . . ." Matt gave Amy a confused look, but began to help in pushing the gate open.  
  
"So I guess I'll se you later then? I could show you around if you want . . . you know all the best places to hang out. We've still got six days left of vacation, so I mean . . . well if you want to?" Matt said, stumbling with his words. There was definitely something about Amy that made him jittery. 'But you barely even know here!' He thought to himself. 'Which only makes me want to get to know her more.' Matt pondered, and let out a slight sigh.  
  
"That sounds great Matt. I'd love to see the best places in Salem. Just come by when you want to go. It's not like I've got anything planned." Amy said with a smile. "Well, thanks for walking me home. I better get inside before my step dad gets suspicious . . . he might think I ran away or something." Amy whispered with a slight smirk.  
  
"Bye Amy." Matt said, watching her as she walked up to the door.  
  
"Later, Matt." Amy answered, turning around giving him a small wave, before entering her peculiar new home.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes~  
  
Before I make comments on the fic, I'd just like to make a cheap plug . . .heh. If you guys like SLASH, I have a slash fic called Life's a Bitch (the main characters are: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Christian, Edge and Lita), and I'd really appreciate some kind of feedback so that I can see what I can do to improve. The odd thing is, I think this fic only shows up on my bio . . . or at least on my computer it does. If you are interested in reading it and can't find it in ff.net's archives, then just access it through my bio. Um . . . anyways. . .  
  
First off, the name of the High School, 'Linkin Park High' was inspired by the band, so they own the name; I'm just using it in this fic. Okay, so the story sucked, I'm aware, lol. I know there wasn't any real supernatural stuff yet. I was just trying to introduce the characters and the house itself. I really don't know where this is going, I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure if they're good enough. I'm warning you, it'll probably be slow in the first few chapters, but that's so the plot can build . . . it there even is one, lol. Well, go ahead, review and tell me how much it sucked. Constructive criticism is cool, praise is great (which I doubt I'll get), but flames are mean . . . and they will be used to light a bonfire in my backyard, where I will proceed to throw all my school books into. WOOOOHOOO! *throws confetti* Um . . . yea. Um . . . please read and review? I need reviews so I know what to fix, what to add, and what to scrap . . . or if I should just not continue this fic in general. Heh. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but summer's coming up, so it hopefully won't be *too* long. Yea . . . riiiiiiiight. *rolls eyes* I think I'm done here. Toodlez!  
  
~*~OnthaEdge487~*~ 


End file.
